


save me, call me baby

by delsicle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Childbirth, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle
Summary: Louis didn't plan for him and his husband to be pregnant at the same time. Somehow, it works out.An omega/omega love story in three snapshots.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 85
Kudos: 320





	1. Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, in honor of Louis and Harry birthing two albums, I wanted to post a fic about them birthing two human babies (aren’t I so funny wow hilarious). 
> 
> Anyways. It’s been a long time since I’ve posted and that’s honestly because I’ve been in a creative rut. I finished this fic over the summer summer but I decided I didn’t want to publish it because I was kind of nervous about how people would perceive an mpreg harry fic from me, since I know these fics aren’t always popular among people who read my fics. I also was kind of unsure about posting a shorter fic and one I didn’t think was as well written as some of my other stories, but I liked this concept and I’m trying to be easier on myself in terms of what I post, so, figured I might as well toss this out there and see what happens while we all gear up for album promo and I gear up for some nerve wracking fic exchanges. 
> 
> I do have three parts of this fic finished but I wanted to post the first part and gauge interest first. So if you like this fic, please please let me know and I’ll put up the other two parts in the next few days, I promise. 
> 
> This fic contains adult content; in this particular chapter they’re both pregnant and both omegas but only Louis bottoms. Consider this your one and only disclaimer and please don’t bother me with questions about bottoming. 
> 
> Love you all. Sorry it’s been a minute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is tired of being pregnant

Louis loved to plan things.

He made up a full, highlighted itinerary before every night out with his friends, he had a leather date book that extended five years into the future, and he had a ten-year plan for everything from getting promotions at work to being named captain of his rec omega football team.

The only time he remembered deviating from one of his perfect plans was couple years after university, when he had run straight into a tall, skinny omega while trying to catch a train and had subsequently gotten coffee all over himself. He had missed his train and not even attempted to catch another one, instead taking the tall omega – who he would later find out was very interested in other omegas, just like Louis was – up on his offer to buy Louis a fresh coffee.

Every day after that, for the next four years, Harry had fit perfectly into all of Louis’s plans.

And now, the most important of their plan was currently growing in Louis’s belly.

They had discussed having a child together for years, trying to figure out the exact logistics of their careers, their savings, and when they wanted to buy a more secure home. After Louis had securely settled into his new promotion as head editor for a small news organization and Harry had put in enough hours at the pharmacy to pad their savings, they decided it was a good time to spring for the two-story, three-bedroom brick townhouse in the suburbs they had always wanted, complete with flower boxes and a little back garden. After a visit to their gynecologist, Louis had bought a full box of ovulation tests, quit drinking and smoking cold turkey, and focused all his brain power into getting routinely fucked by his husband. They kept at their plan for months, heat after heat, until eventually Louis threw up his morning bagel at work and then sprinted to the drugstore next door to buy a pregnancy test.

Things had been perfect, their plan falling so easily into place. Harry massaged his shoulders and feet, bought him all his favorite foods, made countless cups of tea, and read baby and birthing books with him. By the time Louis was looking forward to his second trimester and starting to show, he had his top twenty names picked out for both genders and Harry had booked both a doula and a midwife, along with three back ups of each.

Everything was so perfectly planned, Louis didn’t even worry about Harry’s heat rolling around. He barely thought anything of it when Harry, crying and sweating, insisted on Louis just laying on his back so he wouldn’t exert himself and letting Harry ride him, condom-free. In the moment, Harry was out of it and Louis was bloated, pregnant and tired, and neither of them bothered to think that decision through.

But then, two days after Louis’s 18-week check-up, Harry had sore nipples, a headache, and a bad sensitivity to the smell of his own leather handbag collection that had never existed before.

Now their perfect plan had one extra addition, coming four months after the first.

*******

“Louis, honey,” Harry called, “Are you ready to go?”

Louis groaned, still trying to wrestle the tight leg of his favorite yoga pants over his swollen ankles. He wasn’t in the mood to go to birthing class, and hadn’t been since the third trimester rolled in. He worked from home most days, delegating and sending emails so he could spend his days wrapped in a blanket, eating all the fast food burgers he wanted. But Harry insisted the class was a good idea, because it had already been part of the plan and clearly, they both needed to learn some birthing tips now. 

“I’m trying to be ready,” Louis called back, and grunted hard as he finally got his foot safely in the pant leg. He had to sit down on the bed and twist his leg into a ninety-degree angle to get them onto his calves.

“Do you need help?” Harry called.

“No, baby, you just rest,” Louis shouted back. Harry had been having splitting migraines all morning, his most frequent symptom thus far, and was trying to cure them solely on ice packs and rest now that he was carrying.

Of course Louis wanted his mate to feel better, but also, these pants were going to kill him.

With a few more grunts he managed to get his pants on, even if the black material stretched so much it became grey over his swollen thighs. But it fit around his bump, which was all he could ask for at the nearly 35-week mark.

Louis grabbed his shirt for the day, a massive navy blue blouse, and pulled it on over his pink nursing bra before he got on his Birkenstocks, his purse, and the chain that held his wedding ring now that his fingers were too big to wear it properly. With that around his neck, he finally called out to Harry and waddled out of their room, thankful the master bedroom of this house was on the first floor.

When he made it into the living room, Harry was sprawled on the couch with his car keys in one hand and an icepack in his other, the blue pack pressed to his right temple. He glanced in Louis’s direction once he was in the room, and offered him a lazy smile.

“Hi, baby,” he said, and slowly pushed himself onto one elbow, wincing and holding his belly as he righted himself.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Louis smiled, and did his best to waddle over to give Harry a kiss on the head, “You feeling better?”

“Oh, I’ll be okay,” Harry said, in a completely unconvincing voice, “Let’s go, though, we don’t want to be late.”

Louis wouldn’t mind being late, or just skipping the class, but Harry was bound and determined to take in every bit of information he could. The taller omega slowly rose to his feet, still cradling his hand on his small bump as he went in search of his phone and his favorite trainers.

Harry was just into his second trimester, his belly only a bit distended. He still got to wear most of his old clothes – today an old band tee and some bright blue jeans, with the addition of a hair tie looped around the button of his skinny jeans to help keep them buttoned. He was an unfair mix of adorably pregnant and devastatingly handsome and sexy. Harry’s bump was small and precious, his cheeks were a bit swollen and pink, and his bum was rounder, but he still had firm, defined biceps and a sharp jawline under his newly full cheeks, and Louis could see still the lines of his abs around his belly.

It was really a shame Louis barely felt like having sex anymore, but at least Harry was energetic and still flexible enough to fuck Louis from behind as much as he wanted.

Once Harry had his shoes on, he grabbed Louis’s hand and they went outside to the driveway. Harry fished out his keys, unlocking his BMW, and then opened the passenger door first. The tall omega stood behind Louis, holding his hips carefully as Louis hauled himself into the passenger seat.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Louis said weakly, awkwardly trying to reach over to touch Harry’s belly while trying to brace his own with his other arm.

“I’m okay,” Harry said, and then, with a bright smile, put both hands on his bump, “We’re okay.”

Louis sighed hard, partially out of relief and partially out of annoyance for how comfortable Harry looked. God, he really missed his second trimester.

Harry drove to their class, which meant they went far under the speed limit and also listened to pre natal mediation tapes. Harry repeated along to every word on the tapes, his eyes shining as he did.

“I am a beautiful, powerful omega,” he intoned, “I carry the future in my body, just like my ancestors did. I trust in the magic of my body and the universe.”

At the next red light, he reached over and playfully poked Louis in the arm.

“Louis, baby, breathe with us,” Harry said.

“M’breathing,” Louis groaned, and shifted in his seat as much as he could. His seat belt cut into him more than it already had previously and he sighed in frustration, trying to make himself comfortable so he could shut his eyes.

“Okay,” Harry said happily, and then started to repeat the mantras again, “I am one with the earth, the sky, and the stars. My womb carries all the mysteries of the entire world.”

Louis had never been so happy to slip into a nap he didn’t even know he was having. He only realized he had been sleeping when Harry prodded his shoulder to wake him up.

“Louis, babe,” Harry said, “We’re here.”

“What,” Louis mumbled.

“We’re here at birthing class,” Harry said.

“Don’t want birthing class,” Louis groaned, “I want a donut.”

“We’ll get donuts afterwards,” Harry said gently. God bless him, he had committed to sticking to a balanced, kale smoothie and boiled egg-filled diet for the next several months, but he was always willing to get Louis whatever garbage he was craving, “Let’s just go, okay? The stretching will feel nice on your back and hips.”

Louis grunted and nodded, but still waited for Harry to come around and help him out of the car. They held hands on the way into the studio, Harry slowing his long-legged stride to keep up with Louis.

At the entrance of the studio, several couples were mingling around, waiting for the class to start. They all offered enthusiastic, nearly squealing greetings to Harry when they came in, and Harry handled the bright greetings and waves while Louis could only offer a strained smile. Everyone in the class loved them, probably because it was highly entertaining to all the suburban omega and alpha couples to see two loved up omegas who had managed to impregnate each other at the same time.

Thankfully, Harry soon ushered Louis into the nearby locker room, where they put their shoes and bags away and Harry traded his hair-tie-held-on jeans for a pair of work out shorts. The bright pink shorts were tight before he was pregnant, but now they stretched obscenely over his thighs and butt, which was absolutely did not get past Louis.

Louis stared for a little too long, and Harry glanced over his shoulder, lifting his brows when he saw Louis gawking at him.

“What’re you doing?”

“Nothin’,” Louis said, right before smacking Harry’s ass, “Just remembering how I got so fucking knocked up.”

Harry snorted weakly, then reached out to pinch Louis’s ass in turn.

“Fucking likewise,” Harry said, then closed up his locker, “Come on, let’s go. Donuts after.”

“I think I want ice cream now.”

“Whatever you want at the end of class, you’ll have, baby,” Harry said, then kissed his husband on the head, “Come on.”

Harry’s hand found Louis’s again as they walked into the exercise room, and they took their places next to each other among a circle of expectant mothers and fathers.

Their instructor was a very perky omega woman named Natalia who had had six children and still somehow harder abs than pre-pregnancy Harry. She clapped her hands as the last few people trickled in, and smiled brightly at the entire room.

“Welcome back, everyone, so lovely to your lovely, glowing faces again,” she said, punctuating her greeting with a happy little clap, “Okay, daddies, I’m going to need you all to sit tight for a moment, because I’d like all the mummies in the room to go around and say one word for how you’re all feeling today.”

God, Louis hated these classes.

Natalia got up and walked around the circle, stopping in front of every expectant mother in the room and cooing at them as they said words like “exquisite” “dazzling” and “resplendent.” By the time Lindsey, a blond omega who always had a perfect French-tip manicure despite being six months along, said “pulchritudinous” like that was a word anyone was supposed to fucking know, Louis was ready to fake his own labor.

Natalia stopped in front of Harry, who told her he was feeling “adored,” which made Louis feel less murderous for a moment. Natalia hummed and then circled back to Louis, giving him a smile.

“Louis,” she said, grabbing his hands without asking, “How do you feel, my love?”

_Like I have to piss. Like I want a fifty-piece chicken nugget meal. Like I need my husband’s dick in my ass. _

Instead, he smiled tightly, “Radiant.”

“Wonderful, darling. You look gorgeous.”

Louis hadn’t showered in two and a half days, but he just smiled again and thanked Natalia so she would go onto the next person.

They finished the exercise and Louis just wanted to flop down onto a yoga mat and fit in a nap, but of course Natalia had other plans.

“Alright, my beautiful mummies, let’s all get in place and do some stretches and meditation before today’s lesson on pelvic floor exercises,” she said, “Everyone, sit with your partner. Daddies, sit behind to help your lovely other half with the stretches.”

She paused, her eyes flickering to one side of the room.

“Harry and Louis, you two can – “

“We’ll figure it out,” Louis said a bit too loudly and quickly.

A couple of the other, non-pregnant class members helped both of them get to their feet, which Louis thought was a waste since they were just going to sit again soon after. Harry went to fetch them one of the yoga mats rolled up at the front of the room, and Louis picked out a spot for them that was far in the back. When Harry brought the mat back, Louis moved a bit too eagerly to sit down and groaned deeply when he hit the mat hard, the pain dull and more exhausting than anything else.

“Harry, I’m going to die,” Louis announced as Harry tried his best to wiggle in behind him. 

“Not before your pelvic floor is nice and strong,” Harry said, “Come on, let’s just get these stretches done.”

Louis closed his eyes and nodded, doing his best to shift his hips and then spread his legs to get into the first stretch.

Harry held him, rocking him from the back. He couldn’t sit flush up against Louis anymore, but he could sit fairly close, and he kissed Louis’s temples and head and neck as he rubbed his belly and let Louis stretch.

“You look so pretty today,” Harry said.

“Thanks,” Louis gritted out.

“You don’t believe me, but I mean it,” Harry said.

“I sure don’t believe it,” Louis huffed, “I do not feel radiant or spectacular or fucking connected to nature. I feel tired and bloated and I have sweat dripping into my ass crack.”

Harry snorted, leaning forward to muffle the sound against Louis’s shirt.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Louis said, “This is your fault. Your sperm, your liability.”

Harry sighed, nuzzling against Louis gently. The rest of the class was continuing, but Louis could tell Harry wasn’t paying attention the way he usually was. He was drifting off, and he spoke gently to Louis as he did so.

“God, we’re going to have two babies before the year is over. We’re going to have a full family.”

Harry’s voice went dreamy; the same way it always did when he talked about babies. For Louis and his need for constant planning, this situation was nerve-wracking, but for Harry, it was the biggest miracle he could ask for.

Harry rubbed himself gently on Louis, beginning to scent his mate. It wasn’t sexual at all, and plenty of other couples had done it before in this class. It was even encouraged as a sign of bonding and comfort, but it always made Louis a little shy. It felt too intimate; like it should be private, just for the two of them.

Also, just being exhausted and having Harry so close and doting was making him hard.

His hormones were a mess, and he got horny at the worst times. He groaned, rocking on his aching hips and leaning back into Harry. The other omega scented him more, holding a hand on Louis’s bump to brace him. He hummed curiously, licking Louis’s skin.

“Hm,” he said, “Someone’s feeling better.”

“Shut your mouth,” Louis grumbled, “Shut your big, wide, sexy mouth.”

Harry laughed again, and rubbed Louis’s sides, pushing up his shirt a bit so he could touch his bare skin.

“You just wait, baby,” he said, “We’ll be home soon and then we’ll do whatever you want.”

Louis wanted a snack, a nap, and a dick, and he didn’t know what order he wanted it. All at once seemed impossible but maybe he could figure it out.

Instead he just held his hands over Harry’s, cradling his own bump, and sighed, listening to the lecture going on without absorbing a single word.

Hopefully this wasn’t anything important.

*******

After class Harry dutifully helped Louis into the car and then drove them to get smoothies, a post-class treat they could both agree on. Harry always ordered them with a million extra vitamin shots in them, but it was mostly covered with the taste of fruit and added sugar so Louis was happy to put the straw in his mouth and slurp on it while Harry turned on some public radio program.

The lull of the road and the sweetness of the smoothie made Louis’s mind wander, but he was still half-hard in his leggings and Harry kept glancing over at him every time they hit a red light.

So Harry’s first words once they were inside the house did not shock Louis at all.

“Go take your clothes off,” Harry said, and Louis lifted his brows.

“Someone’s a bit forward,” he said, and Harry just gazed back at him easily.

“You smelled turned on in class. You still want a little something?”

Louis snorted. Harry had always been so fucking horny but now he had pregnancy hormones in his veins and he was unbearable.

“Sure,” Louis said, “But you have to do all the work.”

“I’m always the one spoiling you,” Harry pouted, “There are two pregnant people in this relationship, baby.”

“Yeah, and I’ll coddle you plenty when you’re carrying a baby the size of a fucking cantaloupe too,” Louis scoffed, “But right now you’re carrying an orange or a grapefruit or something so you have to take care of me.”

“Alright,” Harry relented, and he kissed Louis’s forehead. When he pulled away he held Louis’s cheeks in his hands, smiling for a moment before lifting a brow.

“Seriously, take your clothes off. I want to put your lotion on.”

Louis nodded and then waddled back to their room, Harry taking a moment to put away his shoes and car keys before he followed Louis. The other omega went to the en-suite, and Louis spread out on the bed and began the Herculean task of getting his clothes off. He wrestled his yoga pants back off, or at least now to his calves, and then pulled off his blouse. He groaned when he remembered his bra had a clasp. Bra clasps, he had recently learned, were the devil’s work.

Instead of struggling with his clothes any longer, he flopped down on the bed and kicked his feet.

“Harry, baby,” he called, “Help me.”

Harry emerged from the bathroom a moment later. The other man had taken his shirt off, leaving him just in his straining jeans, and he was holding a black jar of lotion in one hand. His expression softened when he saw Louis, and he immediately made a bee line for the bed.

“Oh, precious,” he cooed, “Here.”

He sat on the bed and lifted Louis’s legs, helping to pull the leggings off. He followed with his briefs, and then moved up his mate’s body and helped him with the bra. When it was all off Louis sighed and laid down, closing his eyes.

“I hate clothes,” he sighed, “Why did we invent clothes in the first place?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, “But luckily for you this bedroom is a no-clothes zone.”

Louis cracked his eye open, glancing down.

“Then take your jeans off, sailor.”

Harry snorted, but stood up quickly and undid the hair tie from his jeans. The button fell open easily, and he peeled off his jeans and then his boxers, kicking it all away.

“God,” Louis sighed, “I sure have a sexy husband, huh.”

Harry blushed and put a hand on his bump, cocking his head to one side.

“Not as sexy as mine,” Harry said. He sat on the bed, then picked up the jar of lotion and cracked it open, moving closer to Louis, “Have I told you how fucking hot you look pregnant?”

“Not in the last hour,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes.

“You are. Like Jesus,” Harry shook his head and took a generous amount of lotion on his fingers, slathering it right on Louis’s bump, “Look at you, baby. You’re so gorgeous. I could touch your belly all day.”

Louis hissed as the cold lotion hit his skin, but then sighed happily as the balm soothed his tight skin and Harry’s capable, big hands smoothed over his body. Harry put the lotion on his skin in careful, broad strokes, up Louis’s bump and then over his hips and sides. Louis groaned happily at the feeling, letting his eyes close and his legs open.

His nose flared and he could tell Harry’s scent was shifting, away from his usual light wildflower scent to something a bit darker. Louis tried not to smirk.

“Mm, baby, you smell good,” Louis hummed, and Harry’s breath hitched. His hands smoothed up over Louis’s chest, and Louis let out a high, exaggerated squeak at the feeling. It only made Harry’s scent darken a bit.

“Louis, baby,” Harry said, “Are you wet? Please tell me you’re wet.”

Louis cracked an eye open and shifted his hips.

“I’ve been wet since the middle of class, clearly your nose is failing you,” Louis said, and Harry full-out moaned. He dropped the lotion, letting it fall and spill a bit on the bed, and then pulled himself up over Louis. He did the best he could to get over him but their bumps still rubbed together as he kissed Louis.

“Oh my god, I need to fuck you,” he groaned, “Can you get on your hands and knees, please?”

“If you’ll help me,” Louis said. He started to turn and Harry tried him, his hands gentle and reserved despite how hard he was breathing now. Eventually Louis was up on his hands and knees, his legs spread wide enough to give Harry open access to his wet entrance.

The other omega moaned again, a soft sound, and mounted himself behind Louis, his knees propped up on their king sized bed. Louis felt Harry’s bump brush against his ass, and then, Harry was tapping his bare cock against Louis’s hole.

“You’re not going to finger me, asshole?” Louis grumbled, and Harry laughed.

“Baby, I know you’re nice and loose from this morning,” Harry said. Louis’s chest warmed, and he smiled at the memory of Harry lazily fucking him with his tongue before leisurely slipping his dick into Louis’s body earlier that day.

Louis hummed happily, and Harry tapped his dick on his ass again.

“You ready?” he asked, and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, baby, I’m ready,” he allowed, and Harry grunted behind him and then slipped his cock into Louis.

The smaller omega moaned, his head dipping into his pillow. His hips already hurt, even though this was the most comfortable position he could manage, but he tried to just focus on how Harry was fucking him, his pace steady but still tame. Harry’s bump was small but it was still a bit difficult for them to navigate rough sex with two bellies in the way, and with every thrust Louis felt his husband’s curved, hard belly tap against his bum.

“I love you,” Harry murmured, and slipped his hand under Louis’s bump to grab his cock. Louis moaned, weakly moving his hips. Harry’s hand stayed still, Louis’s movements creating friction against his mate’s fingers and his own cock. Harry’s kept fucking into him, the movement picking up a bit more now.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I caught you staring at my ass in the locker room earlier,” Harry said, “I wanted to lay you down on the bench and fuck you right there.”

“You should’ve,” Louis panted, “Would’ve been – fuck – would’ve been better than that fucking class.”

“God,” Harry breathed out, “You have no idea the things you do to me.”

He tightened his grip on Louis’s cock, jerking him harder, and Louis whined at the feeling. He was leaking all over Harry’s hand, and he was wet enough he could feel some of his slick dripping down the back of his leg, pouring a bit every time Harry slid his cock in and out of Louis’s body.

“You’re my beautiful omega,” Harry moaned, “My perfect, _pregnant_ omega.”

The taller man leaned down, shifting himself awkwardly. He couldn’t quite lean over Louis with his belly in the way, but he did his best to whisper near Louis’s ear.

“We bred each other so well,” he murmured.

Louis whimpered and bucked his hips, making Harry’s hand move on his cock again. Harry laughed, the sound raspy, and he kept on jerking Louis off while still fucking him. For a moment, he released his hand from Louis’s prick, making the smaller omega nearly scream. But Harry just smoothed his fingers through the pool of slick that was dribbling down Louis’s legs, and then returned his hand to Louis’s length, using the slick to jerk him off faster.

Louis’s entire body felt hot, and he was sure he was flushing pink everywhere. His hips ached and the full weight of his belly was making his back smart, but he was determined to finish this.

He grinded back on Harry, pushing his ass back, and Harry gasped before chuckling drily.

“That’s my boy,” he murmured, and patted Louis’s bum as he kept thrusting and working Louis’s cock.

Louis came with a weak shout and cum dribbling all over Harry’s hand and their comforter, but he really couldn’t give a shit. His upper body was shaking and he let himself down, holding up his elbows and arching his back the best he could to let Harry finish off.

His husband came inside him with a grunt and then a whine. He pulled out gently, and Louis felt slick trickle out of him as Harry moved. His hole was sore and his entire body hurt now, so he sighed in relief when Harry took his hips and kissed his cheek. 

“Feeling good?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. His legs were already slipping a bit, no longer wanting to hold him.

Harry held his hip, clicking his tongue gently.

“Come on, lay down,” Harry said, “I’ll go put a record on.”

Louis shifted himself and fell onto his side while Harry moved off the bed. Louis watched his beautiful husband, naked and with a hand on his baby bump, as he rifled through their record collection – or at least, the part of the collection they kept in the bedroom. Eventually he pulled one out and put it on the player, and soon as a familiar guitar riff began to play.

Harry came back over and made himself at home next to Louis, moving close enough that their bellies could brush again. Louis smiled and stroked Harry’s cheek.

“Good choice,” Louis said, and let his eyes fluttered closed again.

“I thought so too,” Harry said.

The tall omega pet his mate’s hair and then pressed his lips to his cheek, his husky voice singing gently against Louis’s ear as Stevie Nicks’ voice poured through their room.

“Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn’t you love to love…her…”

His voice softened as he sang, and he settled his hand on Louis’s belly. Louis knew Harry was singing to him, the baby girl in Louis’s belly, and to the little gender-unknown creature in his own stomach, all at once.

Louis’s eyes pricked a bit, and he snuggled into his mate’s neck as bit more. Harry hummed, pleased, and stroked the back of Louis’s neck.

“I should clean you off,” Harry said, “You get whiny when you get sticky.”

“I do not,” Louis mumbled, and Harry snorted. It made Louis slap his shoulder, but Harry just laughed at him. 

Louis grumbled, but the sound quickly turned into a sleepy sigh. He was realizing now he was tired – tired of being pregnant, tired of going to birthing class, tired of his hips and back hurting, tired of barely being able to move his massive body to do the simplest things.

But he was never tired of Harry, and if Harry was all he got for the rest of the day, he would be perfectly happy.

“Just – “ Louis huffed and shook his head, “Just hold me. S’all I want right now.”

Harry hummed, the sound right against Louis’s ear. Harry’s fingers were in his hair, and there was Fleetwood Mac on the record player, and somehow, miraculously, he and his husband had matching baby bumps pressed against each other.

“I can do that, my love,” Harry said, and then shifted himself, moving his mouth away from Louis’s neck and closer to the other omega’s lips.

And when Harry kissed him, Louis felt the last piece of a plan he had never anticipated making fall into place.


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes into labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thank you so much for your kind comments on this story yesterday. It made me really happy to see so many kind comments and that there was any interest at all in a story like this. I'm planning on posting the third and final part of this series tomorrow (unless Louis or Harry irl do something big and distracting. Those fuckers better stay still). 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains no smut, but it does contain a scene with childbirth. Nothing too graphic, but if anything to deal with labor bothers you this might not be a good chapter for you. Also this might not be entirely accurate to what a real at home water birth is like. I did the best research I could and my Internet history was screwed for awhile bc I was on so many mommy blogs so like. I did what I could. 
> 
> Enjoy x

Louis woke up to the sound of Harry rustling around in the living room, which made his sleep-deprived body jolt up. It was still pitch black out, and even if Harry was still waking up early to do his fucking pre natal yoga, it was never this early. 

Louis stumbled out of bed, grabbing his robe from where he had it on the floor the night before. He hastily wrapped himself up, and then glanced at the bassinet next to the bed. Stevie was still sleeping peacefully, and Louis was going to do the best he could to avoid waking up his four month old while he checked on his restless husband. 

Louis wandered out to the living and paused when he got there. 

Harry was bouncing on his exercise ball in just his underwear, he had all the lights turned on, and he was gnawing on a piece of his own hair as he watched some late-night infomercial. 

“Honey?” Louis murmured, and Harry looked over at Louis, his eyes wide. 

“Oh, hi, baby,” he said. 

“What – what are you doing?” Louis said, “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Kind of,” Harry said. 

Louis narrowed his eyes. His husband was clearly hiding something from him. 

“Do you…need something?” Louis said, “A snack? Better television programming?”

He gestured to the TV, and Harry laughed weakly. Louis crossed his arms tightly and went in front of the TV, blocking Harry’s view of whatever futuristic blender they were peddling. 

“Lou,” Harry whined. 

“Haz,” Louis returned, “What’s happening.”

Harry blinked his big, grass-green eyes at Louis, and then mumbled something. 

“Say that again?” Louis prompted, and Harry blinked and lifted his eyes. 

“My contractions,” Harry said, louder this time, “I’m having contractions.”

Louis dropped his arms, and just stared at his husband. 

“Shit,” he breathed out, “Oh, fuck. Fuck.”

He lifted his hand to his hair, telling himself to breath. They had just done the same thing four months ago. But Harry was the one in charge then, and Louis had been allowed to panic.

Louis was far more equipped to panic, but Harry was in no condition to be sensible right now. 

“Harry, love, – why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“I, uh,” Harry stuttered, “I was kind of hoping they’d go away.” 

Louis did his best to take a long, calming breath. His beautiful husband, who was working on a biochemistry PhD, could be such a fucking idiot sometimes. 

“Okay,” Louis said, “Okay.” 

He paced, and Harry just watched him, bouncing on his ball. 

“Are you timing them?” he asked, and Harry nodded. 

“Yes,” he said, “They’re about twenty minutes apart.”

“Okay. I can handle that,” Louis said, “What time is it right now?”

“Like five in the morning, I think,” Harry said. 

“Fuck, Harry,” he said, “You know, you have bad timing. I went into labor at one in the afternoon, like a normal person.”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say, because Harry’s face fell. 

“Oh my god,” he gasped, “I…I’m in labor.”

“Uh,” Louis got out, “Yes, baby, that’s right.” 

Harry’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Louis, I’m in labor,” he said, “Oh my god. Shit.” 

“Well, uh, yes, baby…that’s what happens when you start having contractions, usually a baby is on the way…” 

“Oh my god!” Harry shrieked, and covered his face, “Who the fuck let me have a baby, fuck!” 

“Okay, shh, shh,” Louis said, rushing over to Harry’s side, “Harry, one thing at a time. First thing is to not wake up Stevie.”

Harry sniffled and nodded, and Louis nodded too. 

“Second, I am going to call the doula, and then your mum. Then I am going to get the pool set up.”

“We were supposed to set up the pool together!” Harry cried. 

“I’m sure I can do it myself. I’m very handy. Once I fixed a printer at work all by myself,” Louis said, and Harry sniffled again. 

“Okay, how about this, I get you a nice ‘yay you’re in labor’ snack, and then call everyone.” 

Harry sniffled and nodded. 

“I want French toast,” he said, “Birthday cake French toast.”

“Okay, well, Post Mates is going to have to take care of that one,” Louis said. 

He went to the kitchen and got Harry a bowl of strawberries to tide him over, and then furiously tapped on his phone. He placed a Post Mates order, then called up Samantha, their doula, and then Anne. Both of them thankfully woke up very quickly and promised they would be over soon. 

“Okay, lovey,” Louis said, once he hung up from his call with Anne, “Samantha is going to be here in about half an hour and is going to help me set up the pool. Your mum will be over in twenty minutes to watch Stevie.”

Harry nodded, and Louis sat next to him, holding his hand. 

The French toast got to them before anyone else did, and Harry eagerly grabbed the container when Louis brought it to him. Louis took his place on the couch again, looking at the screen where Harry had changed the channel to Fresh Prince of Bel Air reruns. Every now and again Harry would wince and grip his stomach, and Louis would mark down the time in his phone so Harry could relax, watch the TV, and enjoy his food. 

When Anne texted Louis that she was ten minutes away, Louis looked at his husband and saw there was whipped cream on his lip. The sight made Louis incredibly fond, and he leaned over, cleaning up Harry’s mouth with his thumb. Harry gave him an embarrassed smile. 

“Thanks, love, he said, and Louis nodded. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Louis said gently, “Hey, do you want your birthing day braid?” 

“Oh,” Harry said, and his eyes lit up, “I almost forgot. Yes. Yes, please.” 

Louis smiled at him, and then moved up their living room ottoman so he could sit right behind Harry’s exercise ball. Then, gingerly, methodically, Louis started to braid his hair. 

Harry’s hair was so long now, down to his elbows, and full and shiny. Harry chalked it up to his pre natal vitamins, and Louis thought it was probably because Harry hadn’t had the energy to go to the barber in a few months. Regardless, it was one of Louis’s favorite things about Harry now. So when Harry had told him that on his delivery day he wanted a nice, pretty braid to get his hair out of his face, Louis told him he would start practicing right away. 

Louis divided the sections into a French braid, being careful not to pull too tight on Harry’s hair. He folded the hair carefully, shaping the braid. He kissed the back of Harry’s head as he did it, and Harry sighed happily, bouncing on his ball and eating more of his food. 

When Louis was done he raced back into their room and grabbed a pink ribbon from Harry’s jewelry box, along with a pack of fabric flowers he had bought from a craft store specifically for this day. He came back to the living room and sat down behind Harry again, and tied off his braid with the ribbon and then dutifully tucked the flowers into his hair. When he was done he took a picture of his creation, and then handed his phone to Harry so the other man could look. 

“Oh,” Harry said, and his voice sounded misty and far away, “That looks so nice, Louis, thank you.”

“Anything for my gorgeous boy,” Louis said. He kissed Harry’s cheek, and Harry smiled at him, only to wince again and grab his belly. 

“Okay, okay, let’s mark it down,” Louis said. He tapped the time out in his phone, and then frowned, “Baby, they’re fourteen minutes apart now, are you sure they were twenty minutes not that long ago?”

“Uh,” Harry said, “I – I guess it was closer to…sixteen minutes last time.”

“Sixteen minutes,” Louis repeated. 

“I rounded up!” Harry said, and then frowned, “Don’t yell at me, I’m in labor!”

“I’m not yelling, I – “ Louis said, and then was cut off by a knock on their door. He got up quickly and went to the door, unlocking it to usher Anne inside. 

“Hi, love,” she said, and gave Louis a kiss on the cheek, “Looks like you two are in for an exciting day!”

“You could say that,” Louis said, “Harry’s in the living room and our doula is going to be here soon.” 

Anne quickly went into the living room and gave her son a kiss on the forehead before she sat down on the ottoman Louis had abandoned and grabbed Harry’s hand. 

“Hi, love,” she greeted him, “Is it the little one’s big day?” 

“I – “ Harry stuttered, “I guess?” 

His eyes shifted nervously between Louis and Anne, and then finally looked down at his lap, his free hand going to trace the dark line that went up his belly. Anne kept talking to him softly, complicating his braid and telling him it would be okay. 

She kept Harry busy until the doorbell rang, which both signaled Samantha had arrived and made Stevie wake up and start crying. 

“Shit,” Louis sighed, “Uh -- Anne, Stevie’s in our room in her bassinet, can you -- ”

“I’ll go get her,” Anne said quickly, patting Harry’s hand again before she stood up. 

“And, uh, if she needs to nurse Harry or I can take her for a little bit,” Louis said, “But if she gets fussy while we’re in the middle of things I just pumped yesterday and there’s a bottle in the fridge for her.” 

“I’ll take care of her, Louis, don’t worry,” Anne gave him a gentle smile, “I’ve done this before.”

“Right,” Louis breathed out, “Okay, uh – I should – the door.” 

He left the living room to go to the front hall, and opened it up to let in their doula. Samantha was a forty-something year old omega with three medical degrees and half a dozen children, and had been in their house every other week for the last three months as she went over birthing plans and preparation with Harry. Every time she had come over before, Harry cleaned the entire house and then had prepared proper afternoon tea for her, complete with tiny triangular sandwiches with cut-off crusts. 

Louis just hoped she didn’t mind the alien chaos of their house now. 

“Hi, Sam,” Louis said, pulling his robe closer around himself. He was only now realizing that he was completely naked underneath the lumpy cotton. 

“Hi, Louis,” Samantha smiled, looking completely unfazed at his outfit choice. She was dressed like she was going to a swim meet, with a pair of sweatpants and an open parka over a black one-piece swimsuit. She had a big duffel bag with her, and she immediately set it down on the floor and took off her sandals once Louis ushered her inside. Next she made a beeline for the living room, and Louis just followed after her, letting the woman have full range of their house. 

“Well hi there,” Samantha greeted Harry once she was in the living room, “How are we doing, Mummy?” 

“Uh,” Harry managed, “I’m – a lot is happening.”

Samantha gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder, squeezing the skin before she pulled away. 

“Well, you just relax for now. That ball will help, just keep bouncing on that,” she said, then turned to Louis, “Love, I need your help setting up the bath.” 

Together, Louis and Samantha moved some of the furniture in the living room to make room for the giant birthing pool, which they had bought months ago and had been keeping, unpacked, next to the kitchen screen door ever since. Anne emerged from the master bedroom eventually and sat with Harry, bouncing Stevie with one hand and patting her son’s leg with the other. Louis and Samantha continued to move around the rest of the room as they laid down plastic tarps and connected the pool to an air pump, making sure everything was filling up properly. 

They were just attaching the long hose and filter to the kitchen faucet to fill the newly pumped pool when Harry squeaked weakly and everyone in the room turned to look at him. 

“Oh, baby,” Anne said, “It’s alright, honey. Louis?”

Louis came rushing over in an instant, and froze when he saw Harry’s boxers had become soaked through, water dripping off the exercise ball and onto the carpet. He stared at the sight with wide eyes, and then looked up at Harry, and then Anne, trying to look far calmer than he was. 

“Well, love, let’s, uh, get you some fresh pants,” Louis said. 

Harry whimpered weakly, and Anne put a hand over Harry’s knee. 

“Do you want my help, love?” Anne asked, and Harry glanced between them. 

“Is it okay if Louis just helps me?”

“Of course, honey, he’s your mate,” she said, “You two go.” 

Louis helped Harry off the exercise ball, and carefully, he guided Harry’s wobbly, waddling body to the bedroom. 

“Sit down,” he said once they were in the safety of their room, and Harry whined. 

“I’ll get the bed all wet,” he whimpered, and Louis sighed. 

“Baby, we have fresh sheets and a clean quilt in the hall closet. Also, you’re in labor. There are more important things. Sit.” 

The pregnant man relented and sat down, and Louis gave him an approving nod. Louis then dug into their drawer, getting out Harry’s favorite pair of swim trunks so he could wear something into the tub later. He helped his husband get onto his back, then peeled the wet boxers off Harry’s damp, swollen legs. He kissed the stretch-mark covered thighs as he guided the swimsuit fabric up Harry’s legs. He had to instruct the other omega to move so he could get the waistband to settle over his bump and his plump bum, and once the trunks were on Louis pinched his hip playfully. 

“Have I told you I’m really going to miss your pregnancy ass?” he said, but Harry was quiet.

“Sorry,” Louis said, “Not a good time for a joke?”

Harry remained silent, and then looked up at Louis with wet eyes. The sight made Louis’s stomach twist and he reached out to brush a loose flyaway out of Harry’s eyes. 

“Louis?” Harry said. 

“Yeah, lovely?”

“I’m – I’m scared.”

“Oh, Harry,” Louis said, “Harry Bear-y.” 

Harry hiccupped weakly and shook his head. 

“I shouldn’t be. I did all this preparation, I went to all those classes, I took my vitamins and did my meditations and yoga, everything I thought I was supposed to do – “ he bit his wobbling lip before he spoke again, “I’m fucking scared, Louis.”

Louis laid down on the bed, pressing his body close to Harry and stroking his cheek. 

“What are you scared of, baby?”

“It’s going to hurt,” Harry whimpered, “And – and what if something goes wrong? What if I get hurt? What if something happens…to him?”

He held his belly nervously when he said it. Louis smoothed his palm over Harry’s hand, pressing down on the stretched, warmed skin of his mate’s belly. 

“Harry, I’m here, your mum is here, our wonderful doula who we love and trust very much is here,” Louis said. “We’re all going to make sure you and the baby is okay. Remember how much we researched this? We made absolutely certain this was the safest option for you.” 

Harry worried his lip, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at Louis. 

“Are you just saying that?”

“Harry,” Louis said sternly, squeezing his mate’s hand, “You are my husband, and that is my baby you’re carrying. Do you think I would put either of you in danger just to spare your feelings?”

Harry sniffled, “No, I guess not.”

“Right you are,” Louis said, “It’s going to be scary, yeah, but in the end of this we’re going to have a baby. Another baby.” 

“A baby,” Harry repeated, and bobbed his head, “Right. Okay.” 

He came forward, burrowing his face into Louis’s neck. His bump was pressed right up against Louis’s stomach, but he was still trying to get closer and cuddle Louis more. 

“I’m right here, my love,” Louis murmured, “I’ll lay with you.”

There were quiet for awhile longer, with Harry sniffling against his neck and Louis petting the sides of Harry’s braided hair. Louis could hear water running in the living room as the birthing tub kept filling, and Anne was cooing and singing whenever Stevie made a fussing sound. Every few minutes Harry would hiss and moan and grab his stomach, and Louis would rub his belly and try to talk him through the contractions. They were far closer together now, and Louis figured the spasms were probably close to five or six minutes apart. Louis couldn’t remember what he was supposed to do now. Was Harry supposed to be walking around? Laying down? Doing stretches? He had no idea, but he did know they were very comfortable right now, and Harry had stopped sniffling in his arms. He would hold onto that as long as he could. 

In the end, they were interrupted by a gentle knock on their bedroom door. Louis looked up first, followed by a disgruntled Harry. 

“Uh,” Louis managed, “Come in?”

The door opened a crack and Samantha poked her head in, smiling softly at the two of them. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, “The water’s warm enough if you want to climb in, Harry.”. 

“Oh,” Harry said. He glanced at Louis, who gave him a reassuring nod, and he smiled, “Sure, let’s do it.” 

Louis helped Harry get to his feet, and once Louis went to his dresser. He put on his own swimsuit – an old one that clung uncomfortably to his new baby weight – and a t-shirt, and then they went out into the living room and towards the tub. 

They started with Harry and Samantha in the bath together, Samantha guiding Harry’s legs and hips and speaking softly to him. Louis sat next to the tub and rubbed Harry’s shoulders, occasionally getting a hot towel to lay across his husband’s broad back. 

Hours slipped by with Harry’s contractions coming steadily in and out, but no further movement. Samantha and Louis made sure the pool was properly heated and Harry was doing okay. Louis got Harry’s laptop so he could put on some old sitcoms for the other man to watch while he just sat in the pool, doing breathing exercises, stretching, and accepting cups of ice chips. Louis and Anne both moved around as much as they could, passing off Stevie between the two of them and also preparing snacks for everyone present. Louis mostly ate dry crackers to calm his stomach, and after some begging and approval from Samantha, he gave Harry an organic strawberry popsicle to suck on. 

They stayed like that as the sunshine seeped through their windows and the day started beyond their door. But Louis just stayed at the tub’s side, only moving to get more food or water or help his mate up to use the bathroom. 

They had finished a full season of Will & Grace when Samantha spoke up. 

“Harry, sweetheart, is it okay if we take the trunks off now?” Samantha said softly, “I need to check.”

Harry nodded weakly, and with Louis’s help, he got his trunks off so he was naked in the pool. He spread his legs so Samantha could see what she needed to see. She examined him for a few minutes, and then lifted her head, giving him a soft smile. 

“Okay, honey, time to start pushing.”

“I – “ Harry stuttered, “Now?” 

“Love, you’ve been in labor for around six and a half hours now, I think it’s just about time.” 

“Oh,” Harry said, “I didn’t realize.” 

“It’s okay,” Samantha said, “I just need you spread your legs a little more, and move down a bit – “ 

Harry’s eyes were wide, and he was frozen, not moving. Louis could tell he was starting to panic at Samantha’s instructions, so he grabbed Harry’s shoulder, trying to come up with a distraction. 

“Hey, Harry, baby, let’s put a record on,” Louis said. Harry turned to him and his eyes softened, and he nodded. 

“Oh, okay,” he said, “Sure.”

Louis smiled and threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“What record do you want?” Louis said. 

“Elton John,” Harry said, and then gestured to his belly, “Obviously.”

Louis smiled, remembering the conversation they had had months ago on what to name their baby boy. 

“Right. We want little Elton to come into the world knowing his namesake.” 

He kissed Harry on the forehead, then stood and rifled through the living room record collection, calling out to Harry as he did so. 

“What’s your pleasure, baby? Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Captain Fantastic, Honky Chateau – “

“I want Madman Across the Water,” Harry called back, “It’s in our bedroom.”

Louis went to go fetch it, and put it on, sighing as he did. He got back to Harry just as Elton sang the first few lines of “Tiny Dancer.”

“Louis,” Samantha said, “How about you get in the tub with Harry for a little bit?” 

Louis nodded, and then climbed into the bath. He slotted himself behind Harry, holding onto his husband’s heaving, full-moon belly as he tried to breathe. 

“Here, love,” Louis murmured, and reached behind him, grabbing a water bottle, “Drink up.”

Harry opened his mouth and let Louis feed him the water, and then tried to go back to breathing. Samantha led him through some breathing exercises, her voice calm and steady. Then, gently, she asked Harry to make his first push once he felt another contraction. 

Harry winced, his face going red as he pushed. Louis squeezed tightly onto his hand, the other hand pressed to Harry’s heaving stomach. 

“You’re doing well, darling,” Louis murmured, kissing his husband’s temple. 

“Yes, you are,” Samantha agreed, “Another big push on the next contraction.” 

Harry nodded, his face still flaming red. He whimpered a few minutes later, and then moaned as he pushed, his belly bouncing again as he did so. Louis kept petting his skin, kissing him. 

“It’s all good, baby,” Louis said, “Take your time. You’ll get there.” 

Harry nodded quickly, and then went back to his pushing once another wave of pain hit him. 

It only took two pushes later for Samantha to glance up at Harry with a wide smile. 

“Oh, I think someone’s crowning,” she said, and Louis groaned. 

“For fuck’s sake, Harry,” Louis said, “It took me just about three dozen pushes to pop Stevie out, and you’re crowning after four?” 

Harry chuckled weakly, and then whimpered again, squeezing Louis’s hand tight as he gripped his belly and whined. 

“Okay, okay,” Louis said, “Bad joke, bad joke. Let’s keep going.” 

Harry nodded quickly, his breath short and gasping. He was sweating, his forehead beaded with moisture that certainly at not come from the pool. Samantha was cheering him on, and Anne was trying to do the same, although she was also trying to give a very fussy Stevie her bottle. 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand tightly and tried his best to scent his husband, and Harry was starting to cry and shout now, seemingly oblivious to how much it was making Stevie fuss. 

“Almost there, almost there,” Samantha chanted, “Come on, big push, honey, one big push.” 

Harry cried out, sharp and loud, and nearly crushed all the bones in Louis’s hand as he did so. Louis tried not to whimper, instead leaning forward, into Harry’s neck. He bit lightly on the little white scar of Harry’s bond mark. That only made Harry shout louder, and his belly jumped again, and then -- 

“He’s out,” Samantha announced, her voice breathless and excited. 

Harry didn’t seem to hear, and he breathed hard, his body contracting again as he seemed to push again. Samantha raised her voice. 

“Harry – Harry, no, you’re done, baby’s out.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, and he blinked, confused. 

“Wha – “ he started, but he didn’t have much time before Samantha lifted her arms, and there was a baby in them. 

A very tiny, very pink newborn baby. 

As soon as he emerged into the open air, Elton started screaming at the top of his lungs, and at the same time, Harry started sobbing. 

He reached his arms out, making grabby hands for the little baby, and Samantha weakly told him she still had to cut the cord, which made Harry cry harder. 

Stevie was now screaming in turn, Elton John was still playing, and everything was so loud, and Louis was crying, too, now, and he didn’t know if he’d ever stop. 

Samantha cut the cord as quickly as she could, and then finally handed the wet, wriggling baby to Harry, who gladly took him and held the little thing to his chest. The baby kept wailing and squirming, but Harry was just cooed and bounced him. 

“Hi, little one,” he said. His voice was weak from hours of whining and screaming, but he was so gentle as he spoke to the baby, “Hi, Elton.”

Elton squirmed, little screams coming out more. But he was shifting, starting to nestle against Harry, and Harry hiccupped wetly. 

“Oh, look at him,” Harry murmured, “Louis, look.”

“I’m looking, love,” Louis said. He reached out a careful hand, reaching to touch the baby. His skin was velvety soft under the wetness, and he had a head full of dark hair already. His eyes were squeezed shut but he could see the pieces of himself and Harry already on his face; his own small nose, Harry’s pouty lips. Elton’s hands and feet twitched and he moved more against Harry, his little face instinctively moving to his mother’s neck. 

“Scent him, Haz,” Louis said gently, and Harry nodded, moving the baby so his face could be nestled in Harry’s neck. Elton stilled, little hiccupping sounds replacing his cries as he was pressed to Harry’s scent. Harry sobbed again, lifting up his free hand to cover his mouth. 

“Congratulations, Mummy,” Samantha smiled, and then looked at Louis and nodded, “And Mama.” 

Louis could only nod, and then Harry turned to look at Anne, who was grinning at both of them but still holding Stevie in her arms. 

“Mum, come here,” Harry said, “I want Elton to meet his sister. And you, of course.”

Anne laughed, but the sound was wet, and Louis could see, now, that she was crying too. 

Louis had forgotten how much crying was involved in childbirth. 

With shaking legs, Louis helped Harry out of the tub so Samantha could clean up. They sat on the plastic tarp next to the tub, both of them wrapped in fluffy towels, and Harry still just clung to Elton, gazing at him. 

Anne came over to sit with them, and after a moment wordlessly held out Stevie. Louis moved enough that he could take his daughter. She whimpered a bit at being moved but Louis rubbed her back and scented her as he moved until he was touching shoulders with his husband. He angled his arms, trying to get Stevie to look at the new baby. 

“Stevie, girl, that’s your little brother,” Louis said, “He’s only four months younger because Mummy and Mama kind of fucked up but I’m sure you’ll still be a great big sister.”

Harry laughed weakly, rubbing his finger over Elton’s cheek. 

“Don’t curse in front of them,” he scolded, and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Right. My apologies,” Louis said. He looked between the two of them; each of them with a baby in their arms, Harry’s face still red and his belly still round and swollen, and Louis felt a fresh wave of tears come to his eyes. 

“Haz,” he murmured, and prodded Harry’s foot with his own, “Look at our family.” 

Harry looked up, his swollen eyes meeting Louis’s, and he covered his mouth. 

“Don’t make me cry again, you fucking asshole,” he said, his voice already thick. 

“Now who’s cursing in front of the kids?” 

“Shut up,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. His braid was loose now, and some of the flowers Louis had pinned in it had fallen out in the tub, but he still looked gorgeous. 

Louis kissed his husband on the temple, and then closed his eyes, settling his head on his husband’s strong shoulder. 

He kissed Harry’s bond mark and scented him, letting himself melt into his mate’s side. He was holding their daughter, and Harry had their minutes-old son his own grasp, and Louis didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry or make out with his husband, despite the fact he was in the same room as their doula and his mother in law.

Instead, he just settled to stay glued to Harry’s side, their whole lives cradled in their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: emperorstyles 
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


	3. Baby Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loses his baby weight quickly and Louis isn't dealing with it well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the final part of this little series! I'm still pleasantly surprised by the people that have enjoyed it, thank you for being kind to me and this little verse. 
> 
> This final part deals with body image issues and some mild postpartum depression/general post-baby blues and woes. Oh, and there's some smut in there. If you're not a fan of any of the above or if any of those topics might be triggering this might be a fic for you to skip. 
> 
> Much love to all of you and thank you again xx

Louis’s life felt like it was crumbling because of a pair of skinny jeans.

It was Sunday, and Louis was exhausted. He had Elton on his right breast and Stevie curled up on a Disney princess blanket next to him, sleeping for now. They had been pretty good with taking turns, and Harry had taken care of them last night, so Louis was up to bat now. Harry handling the babies last night hadn’t helped Louis’s energy at all, though. He had been kept awake by a combination of the babies screaming and Harry trying to sing to them. He normally loved his husband’s voice, but now all he wanted was quiet.

It was early afternoon now, and Harry had to go run some errands, so he was currently rifling in the closet while Louis tried not to fall asleep.

“Louis,” Harry called, “Where’s my striped shirt?”

“You’ll have to be more specific.”

“It’s pink and blue and has that little heart on the pocket.”

“Oh. I haven’t seen it, love, have you checked the dresser?”

“I usually hang it up, but yeah, it might be there,” Harry relented.

He emerged from their walk in closet, and then, Louis felt like the world was ending.

Harry was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and no shirt, just his nude nursing bra. The jeans weren’t unusual; Harry had so many pairs of jeans. But those weren’t maternity jeans; they were his old jeans.

The last several months had been nothing but hectic as they took care of two babies under a year old. Any time they got home they changed into sweatpants and pajamas, and their sex life had been reduced to quick hand and blow jobs, as much as it frustrated both of them.

So Louis hadn’t really taken time to really examine Harry’s body in a while, especially since it was usually covered in pajamas or a bathrobe. Of course he thought his husband was always sexy, but he hadn’t noticed the details.

It was clear now, though, that Harry had just about lost his baby weight.

He was still soft, with an undefined stomach that stuck out a bit over his waistband, and widened arms where his biceps used to be. His face was a bit padded, his hips flared more, and of course his chest was round and swollen…but he fit into his old jeans just fine. They weren’t straining, and there was no hair tie holding them shut.

The sight made Louis’s eyes tear a little.

“Oh, here it is!” Harry said as he pulled open his drawer. He picked up his striped shirt, shaking it a bit to get the wrinkles out, and then pulled it over his head, “Let me know if you think of anything you need, or – “

Harry was turning as he spoke, and he stopped when he looked at Louis, his eyes widening.

“Baby?” he said, “What’s happening? What’s wrong?”

Louis was crying. God fucking damn it.

“Uh,” Louis said, “Elton’s biting my boob.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, frowning.

“He – he doesn’t have teeth yet, honey.”

“His gums are very strong.”

Harry kept frowning, and went to sit on the bed, leaning over to look at Louis.

“Lou Lou,” he cooed, and Louis resisted scrunching his nose at the nickname.

“I’m fine,” Louis said, and readjusted Elton in his arms.

Harry just stared at him.

“Tell me what’s wrong or I’m not letting you watch that god awful reality show you like tonight.”

“Harry, it’s _my _TV night!” Louis protested, “I have to find out if they ever are going to find treasure on that bloody island!”

“Louis,” Harry scolded, and Louis pouted again.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and then shifted his eyes downward. Right to Harry’s jean-clad thighs. Shit.

“You’re wearing your old jeans,” he finally said, and Harry lifted his brows.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, “Am I missing something?”

Louis sighed, shaking his head.

“You can fit into your old clothes, Harry,” he said slowly, and Harry nodded, his face still confused.

“Uh, yeah. You know, I’m not really craving any of the stuff I craved during the pregnancy, and I’ve been going on those walks, and I – “ he stopped, because Louis was crying again. He could feel the tears slipping out of his eyes and he hated himself for it.

“Louis?” Harry said weakly.

“You can fit into your old clothes six months after having a baby,” Louis blubbered, “And it’s been ten months for me and my pajama pants are still fucking tight.”

He wanted to cover his face in his hands and roll over and sob, but he had a nursing baby in his arms.

“Oh,” Harry choked out, “Oh, baby.”

He leaned forward, trying to touch Louis’s shoulder, but of course Stevie chose that moment to wake up.

The baby coughed and whimpered before she started wailing, and Elton started fussing on Louis’s nipple.

“God, god, fuck,” Louis cursed. Louis tried to cover his face with his spare hand and hiccupped.

“I’ll get her,” Harry said, and quickly, they devolved back into just being parents, trying their best to keep two very small children alive.

After some bouncing, burping and a quick snack after Harry lifted his shirt, Stevie had calmed down. Once his sister was asleep, Elton fell back into his nap, and they settled the babies down in the nursery across the hall from the bedroom. Harry turned to Louis when it was all done, his mouth open, but Louis just turned away and wrapped his robe closer to himself.

“Just go run your errands, Harry,” he said, “We’ll talk when you get back.”

Harry paused for a long moment, looking like he wanted to say more, before he kissed Louis on the cheek and slipped out of the house.

With two sleeping babies and a busy husband, Louis finally had some time to himself, and against his better judgment, he went to the bathroom to open his robe and look in their full-length mirror.

Watching his body and weight change during pregnancy was far less stressful, because he knew the weight was necessary for the baby. He and Harry always helped weigh each other, and checked their doctor’s notes and their baby books to make sure their weights were in the right range. Louis had expected all that; the cravings and the new clothes and a little padding on his body. He figured eventually he’d get back to his old body. Eventually.

He hadn’t anticipated the sleepless nights that made him too exhausted to even take a jog, or the stress eating that kept their kitchen full of pasta and cookies and take out containers, all of it for Louis and untouched by Harry. He and Harry dealt with post-pregnancy in different ways, and they came together to raise their kids. That was all that mattered, until now.

Louis covered his face and sobbed weakly, peaking through his fingers at his reflection in the full-length. His chest was full and heavy, as always, his hips were wide, his legs were thick and fleshy, and his belly was all stretched skin and rolls. He probably couldn’t get his fucking ankle in his old jeans, and Harry was wearing his old clothes to Sainsbury.

Louis picked up his robe again and swaddled himself in it, going to lay down on the rumpled bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to sob. He was just so tired and so out of shape and he hadn’t been fucked in a good month.

He didn’t even hear Harry’s car pull into the driveway, or his husband’s footsteps in the house, so he jumped when Harry sat on the bed and put a hand on Louis’s shoulder.

“Louis,” Harry said gently, “Baby. Let’s talk.”

“…No.”

Harry sighed.

“Louis.”

“No. I don’t want to talk. I want to be a human burrito,” he said, pulling his comforter over his head, “If you love me you’ll leave me alone to be a burrito.”

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then he groaned.

“I’m serious about you not getting to watch that show tonight, Louis.”

“Oh, fine,” Louis huffed. He pulled his covers off and pulled himself up to look at his husband. His beautiful, stunning husband with his beautiful, flawless bone structure.

God, _fuck._

He felt himself tear up again, and Harry immediately grabbed his face. His thumbs slid under Louis’s eyes, trying to clear away the tears, while Louis sniffled.

“Louis, you are stunning,” he said, “You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my life.”

“Uh huh,” Louis said weakly.

“And you always will be. _Always_.”

Louis sniffled again.

“Even if I can never fit into my old pants again?”

Harry looked at him, and then sighed and pulled his shirt off. He tossed it onto the floor, and then moved closer.

“Louis,” he said, “Look at me.”

“I’m looking at you,” Louis moaned, “That’s the problem.”

“No, seriously,” Harry said, “You think I’m not having a hard time with how I look right now?”

Louis frowned, tilting his head.

“Lou, two days before I gave birth I was the heaviest I had ever been.”

“Most of that weight was your son,” Louis said flatly, “And then you lost almost all of the rest.”

“Yeah, most of it. But look,” Harry said. He grabbed Louis’s hands and put them on his face, “Louis, where’s my jawline, huh? It’s fucking gone. I’ve lost my basic bone structure. I have a double chin.”

“No you do not.”

“Yes, I do!” Harry insisted, and then moved his face down, closer to his neck. And huh. Yeah. Harry had a double chin now.

“Okay, and?” Louis asked.

“And? You want me to keep going?” Harry said. He held his arms up, moving them back and forth. It made the extra flesh on them move, too. “Louis, my arms fucking jiggle. They have never done that in my entire adult life.”

“Harry, stop,” Louis whined, “You’re being mean to my husband.”

“I’m making a point,” Harry said, “Let me finish.”

His hand moved down to his stomach, and he gripped the skin in his hands, his fingers pinching a thick roll of extra stretch-marked flesh.

“I should blame you for this, you know,” he said, jiggling the extra skin for emphasis, “You let me order all that birthday cake French toast.”

“In my defense, there were several times you cried when you asked me for it.”

Harry snorted, shaking his head fondly.

“And yeah, I fit in these pants again, but you know what?”

He lifted himself onto his knees and undid his zip, pulling away the flaps of fabric. There was a bright red indent of his button pressed into his skin, and pink marks from the waistline cut into his hips.

“They’re kind of fucking tight. And honestly, I’m probably not going to wear them again because I felt like someone was squeezing my organs about ten minutes into the drive.”

He shifted again, letting himself sit down on the bed rather than lifting himself onto his knees. He wriggled his hips, getting his jeans off, and kicked them away a bit harder than necessary, sending them flying across the room.

“You could’ve hit my mother’s vase with those,” Louis hissed, “Jackass.”

Harry didn’t reply, instead just moving forward to hold Louis’s hands.

“Louis, honey, my body is probably_ never_ going to look like it did before,” Harry said, “Even if I ever have the time and energy to go to the gym for more than twenty minutes ever again, my body went through a lot. My skin is different; my hips are different – “

“Your ass is different,” Louis cut in, and Harry snorted.

“Yes, as you like to remind me,” Harry said, “But you like my body, right?”

“Of course. I love it.”

“And I love yours, too. No matter what.”

The taller omega reached out and gripped Louis’s hand, stroking the soft skin above Louis’s thumb.

“Is there anything else bothering you, gorgeous?”

Louis sat for a minute, quiet.

This wasn’t just about his body, he knew that. It wasn’t about a pair of skinny jeans. That was just the easier part to admit.

The other part was much harder, but Louis found it was coming out his mouth anyways.

“I’m a bad mum,” Louis whimpered.

Harry’s eyes widened, and he frowned.

“What?” Harry said, “Louis, no you’re not, I – “

“Yes, I am!” Louis hiccupped, “I can never calm the babies down at night, and you always can. The only thing I can do right is nurse them, and Stevie won’t even latch onto me half the time. She only wants you.”

He rubbed at his eyes, doing little the quell the tears coming out.

“I can’t sleep, and my kids hate me, and now I’m fucking fat and ugly and you don’t even fuck me anymore – “

“Okay, okay, slow down,” Harry grabbed his hands. It made Louis hiccup and shake his head, and he wanted to pull his hands away, but instead he just let Harry hold them carefully in his grasp.

“Harry,” he said, his voice going weak, “You said we’d do this together.”

“And we are.”

“But you’re doing it so much better than I am,” Louis murmured.

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then brought his hand up, cupping Louis’s cheek gently.

“Honey, I could never do this without you,” Harry said, “Yeah, I can get the babies to sleep at night, but half the time I’m crying at the end of it.”

Louis frowned, and he felt his forehead creasing.

“You never told me that.”

“I guess it’s…kind of embarrassing,” Harry said, “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Oh.” 

“And Stevie loves you, baby. You know she’s way fussier when I change her, I think she prefers when you do it.”

“I didn’t know that, either,” Louis said, “I -- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I mean, yeah, it was kind of hard when I first noticed it. But I know she loves me in other ways,” Harry said, “I understand if you have an attachment to her; you carried her. I’m attached to Elton in the same way. But they’re not just one of our babies. They belong to both of us. And they love both of us, I know it.”

Louis nodded, but he still worried his lip enough to make the skin sting.

Harry’s expression softened, and he smiled at Louis a bit sadly, “We haven’t been very good at talking to each other. I’m sorry.”

“It’s – “

“Don’t tell me it’s okay. It’s not,” Harry said, “I’ve been struggling too, and I didn’t tell you. Of all people that should know I’m struggling right now, it’s you.”

Harry shook his head and snorted.

“God, who told us motherhood was going to be easy?”

“Those fucking spiritual baby books you read,” Louis said.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “And Natalie.”

“Fucking Natalie!” Louis exclaimed, “Babe, if either of us ever gets pregnant again, we are not going back there. We are going to lean on modern medicine and we are going to be lazy and chubby in peace.”

Harry chuckled.

“Deal.”

Harry leaned in, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek. Louis hummed happily, bringing his hands up to Harry’s hair, pulling on the curls.

“Do you feel better?” Harry asked, and Louis nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “God, I’m all over the place, I’m sorry.”

“S’alright,” Harry said, “Anything you want to feel, that’s okay.”

Harry moved closer then, his mouth slipping over to kiss Louis’s mouth. Louis leaned into it, and soon, they were making out like teenagers, their lips greedy and moving quickly, their hands pulling on the other’s hair as they kissed. Harry pulled away from Louis’s lips with a wet gasp, and then moved down, making Louis whine.

“By the way, not to pull this card but – “ Harry said as he kissed Louis’s neck, “Personally I think the extra weight looks really good on you.”

Louis rolled his eyes but he still blushed.

“Harry – “

“Louis, seriously, you carried my daughter. I got you pregnant and then you had my kid. Do you know how hot that is?”

“I think you’re the only person who finds childbirth sexy, babe.”

“Well then aren’t you lucky you found me.”

Louis snorted at that, and then Harry kissed his neck again, the kisses quickly turning to little nips. Louis moaned and moved his neck instinctively, presenting his scent gland to his mate, while Harry nosed and licked at the skin.

“Are our little angels asleep?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Louis said, “It’s 4 pm, which I think means they think it’s 4 am. They’re fast asleep.”

“Good,” Harry grinned, “Lay back.”

“I was crying like five minutes ago, and now you want to have sex?”

“Are you complaining?”

Louis just looking at him, and then wordlessly laid back on the bed. Harry snorted, and then lifted his hands up to undo Louis’s robe.

“God, I miss fucking you,” Louis sighed as Harry touched him.

“Could fuck you now, if you’re up for it.”

“I don’t know if we’ll have time for that,” Louis said, “I don’t want to risk one of them waking up while you’re inside me.”

Harry shrugged.

“Blowie it is, then.”

Harry fully undid Louis’s robe, pulling the fabric away. He shook his head when he saw it, his pink tongue coming out to lick his lips.

“Fuck, you’re fucking hot,” he groaned.

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis, and his hands roamed down Louis’s sides as he did, his wide palms skimming over his skin. He reached Louis’s hips and he squeezed hard enough on Louis’s new love handles to make him squeak.

“Harry, _ow_.”

“Sorry, baby,” Harry said, giving Louis a peck on the cheek, “Just can’t help myself around you.”

Harry shifted his legs until he was on top of Louis, bracketing his hips. He kissed him harder, his hands still moving freely to feel up his husband. Louis gasped weakly as Harry touched his swollen chest, his hips, the rolls on his stomach. The other omega’s long fingers lined up with the darkest stretch marks on Louis’s stomach and he dug in as he moved down to kiss Louis’s neck.

“Touching you feels so good,” Harry murmured, “My beautiful, soft omega.”

Louis whined against Harry’s mouth, rutting his hips upwards. His hips grinded against Harry’s own, and he lifted his arms, wrapping them around Harry’s back, where Louis could still feel his old muscles under a light layer of softness. He dug his nails in and Harry moaned and sucked at Louis’s neck.

Louis twisted his hips, rutting his half-hard cock into the curve of Harry’s belly. His arms were still wrapped in his bathrobe and he rolled his shoulders back, trying to push the fabric off. He moved his hands down Harry’s back until he rested at the spot where the clasp of his husband’s nursing bra was, and he feebly twisted at it, trying to get it undone. He grunted in frustration, and Harry laughed, moving up a bit.

“Need help there?”

“Leave me alone, I’m gay,” Louis groaned, “I’ve never had to take off a bra before.”

Harry snorted and shook his head, and his hands moved behind his back. A moment later the bra came loose and Harry pulled it down his arms and off, freeing his chest. His pecs were swollen little balls now, stretched with pink marks and topped off by wide, dark nipples. Louis knew his own looked the same, but seeing it on Harry made his mouth water.

He was sitting up before he knew it, and grabbing onto Harry’s chest.

Harry moaned immediately, tossing his head back as Louis played with his new breasts. Louis bounced Harry’s chest under his hands, squeezing and pinching at his nipples while he kissed along Harry’s collarbones.

His hands moved down again, this time to Harry’s hips. He grabbed onto the waistband of his Calvin Kleins, snapping the elastic hard enough to make Harry’s belly jiggle. 

“Take your fucking pants off so I can suck your dick.”

Harry moved quickly, shoving the underwear down. When they were to his knees Louis gripped his hips and pressed him down, until Harry was moving to lay flat on the mattress. His thick cock was hard and laid out across his belly, and when he lifted up his legs and spread them to make room for Louis, there was slick against his thighs.

Louis shook his head, his mouth already hanging open.

“I don’t know if I want you to get me pregnant again or if I want to make you pregnant,” Louis blurted out.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “Please, neither, I’m so tired.”

Louis snorted, and then buried himself between Harry’s legs, taking the other omega’s cock between his lips. It filled his mouth nicely, thick and heavy on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks, giving Harry a good suck and moving his mouth along the shaft. Harry moaned and twisted under him, and his chest and stomach shook as he did so. Louis whined with Harry’s shaft still in his mouth and grabbed the back of Harry’s thickened thighs, spreading them and squeezing them. He could smell Harry’s slick, like spice-filled baked goods, and it made his head feel fuzzy. He could feel himself getting wet, too, and a moment later Harry whined high in his throat.

“You – fuck – smell good,” Harry gasped, “Can I eat you out after this? Please?”

Louis pulled off Harry’s dick with a wet pop, and he shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said, “Only if I can lick up your slick after you cum.”

Harry whined again, throwing his head back onto the bed.

“You’re going to kill me.”

“Don’t die, I can’t handle being a single parent,” Louis said, and then promptly put Harry’s dick back in his mouth.

He sucked Harry off eagerly and quickly, and Harry cried out, muffling the sound behind his hand in a weak attempt to not wake the babies. Louis could barely hear him chant out “gotta cum, gotta cum” before his release was spilling into Louis’s mouth.

He sputtered a bit, pulling off, but still did his best to lap up Harry’s orgasm and swallow it down. When he was done he pushed his sweaty fringe off his forehead and sighed.

“Alright, you made me a promise, let me see that cute ass of yours.”

Harry whined and then turned onto his belly, arching his back a bit to push out his bum. It was just as round as it had been when he was pregnant and his movement made the damn thing _bounce_. Louis barely waited for Harry to settled before he was pulling his cheeks apart and lapping up the thick pool of slick Harry had left behind. It was so sweet on Louis’s tongue he felt his teeth sting with it, and he let himself moan as he licked it up.

“D-don’t wake them before I get to eat you out,” Harry managed to stutter out.

“Mm,” Louis hummed, and kissed Harry’s rim before he pulled away, “I’m all done now, love. It’s your turn. Can’t promise I won’t scream.”

Harry grunted and rolled back over onto his back, then pushed himself to sit up. He grabbed Louis by the waist and kissed him deeply, then grabbed onto the other man’s arms and shoved the fabric of his robe down. When the bathrobe was completely off, Harry’s lips moved ever-downward, kissing and licking Louis’s new breasts, his belly, his love handles. He kissed and suckled Louis’s hard cockhead when he got down to it, and Louis squeaked weakly right before Harry grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over.

As soon as Louis was on his stomach, Harry grabbed onto his ass, shaking both cheeks in his hands and pulling them apart.

“I know you love my ass now, but you’ve still got me beat,” Harry said from behind him. He smacked one of Louis’s cheeks, making Louis curse, and Harry just groaned.

“Fuck, I love you,” he whined. He pulled on Louis’s cheeks, parting them. His tongue tucked against Louis’s hole, hot and insistent, and Louis whined loudly, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. He felt the sheets getting wet under him, and he didn’t even care. They hadn’t washed this sheets in weeks anyways, it didn’t matter anymore if they got a little dirty.

Harry fucked hard and fast with his tongue, and Louis just whined and grinded back into Harry’s mouth. He had his husband’s face buried in his cheeks and his hands anchoring Louis’s bum, and if wanted to rub himself on his own bed to get off quickly before the kids woke up, that’s what he was going to do.

Louis came quick and messy, and Harry whimpered happily as he cleaned up Louis’s bum and legs with his tongue, only to turn him around and lick the release off his cock. When he was done he settled his cheek against Louis’s stomach and held onto the other omega’s middle, humming happily to himself. Louis just smiled and pushed Harry’s hair around, making it splay out wildly against the pale skin of his own stomach. Harry looked up at him, his eyes bright underneath his lashes, and Louis felt his chest lurch.

God, how lucky he was.

After a little while Harry lifted his head, glanced at the alarm clock on their bedside table, and cursed.

“Fuck, it’s been half an hour,” Harry groaned. He pulled himself off the bed and dragged his fingers through his limp hair.

“Gonna check on the babies,” Harry murmured, and Louis sighed, spreading his legs.

“_I’m_ your baby, too.”

Harry snorted, and leaned down to kiss Louis’s nose.

“Right you are,” he said, and then patted Louis’s thigh, “And I’m not done with you, yet.”

Louis smiled and rolled over, watching as Harry went to his drawer to pull out some clothes to put back on. His husband was just finished putting on a pair of basketball shorts and an old university t-shirt when Louis pulled himself out of bed.

“Harry,” Louis said, already reaching for his robe, “Let me go with you to check on them.”

Harry glanced over at Louis, arching a brow and he finished putting on his t-shirt.

“You sure? Thought you’d want to rest.”

“I’m okay,” Louis said, even as he felt sleep tug on the edges of his body. He pulled on his bathrobe, doing it back up, and offered Harry a soft smile, “Besides, we’re a team, right?”

Harry just looked at him for a moment, and then pulled Louis against him and kissed him firmly. His lips looked bright red when he pulled away, and his smile was so, so bright as he reached down to lace his fingers with Louis.

“Yes, we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: emperorstyles
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Again, let me know if you'd like some more of this verse! 
> 
> Tumblr: emperorstyles 
> 
> Twitter: itsdelsicle


End file.
